hidden vampire princess of the dark
by kitty cat lysanne
Summary: A story about Mikan, a princess, stronger than all. none to be strong enough to defeat her. but even she isn't perfect. Because of her imperfect use of 1 Alice, she lost everything. Her parents, her home, her only real friend.  read it if you want, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Some time ago there was a girl, locked up in a tower, her brown hair flowing by the wind that came through her window. Her hazel eyes looking in the distant, like they always did.

She was always alone, no one to be with her. her parents always busy, the maids also.

No one bothered to talk to her. she was the young mistress of the Yukihira's.

The mightiest of all, they had always been. Her name was Mikan. She was locked up because her powers, stronger than everyone, ready to destruct everything she disliked.

She hated her powers, she hated her life, everything around her in the tower, everything that kept her here. She wanted to go outside, to play with other children, but that wasn't possible.

Everyone wanted her blood, for it gave the absolute power. The forest always interested her, it was so mystic. She wondered which kind of creatures lived in it. were they just like her, or different. A genuine smile found his way on her face. Just when a maid came in. she saw and was taken in with the sight. The young mistress never smiled, always impassive, always alone, she pitied her. just like everyone else, except the girl's parents. They one cared for her safety, but they just didn't see how it killed her. made her broken, alone. Her hand went out and a bird landed on it. her eyes were warm, different than normally.

"tell me, how is it outside, what creatures live outside, are they like me or different?" the maid expected it to keep silent but it spoke. " It's different from here, trees and houses everywhere, people living in small stone buildings. Just like you, they look, but they are different, they don't have powers, they are stupid." The bird rose and disappeared. The maid looked with awe.

"Hello Mia, how was your day." The little girl asked.

Just a little girl, Her name known over the whole world. In the tower she kept perfecting her powers. The only which weren't were her future visions and her ….. (like I would tell you this one already good luck) She was alone, and she would always be, was what she thought anyways. With exemption of the birds, they were always with her. always, wherever she would go.

She was bored, bored to dead and had a vision.

_A boy, the same age as her. walking by, his eyes where sad, an task on his shoulder which he hated. His mind unclear. Just like her. a full moon at the back ground. His blond hair illuminated by the light, his black eyes dimmed_.

The next full moon was in 5 days, she would wait for him, read his goal. Probably, she wouldn't be alone, not anymore. The future could change, nothing was solid, it was based on our choices. The choices could lead to destruction of peace, hate or love, everything in the world. All is on choices and coincidence. But she, she never participated in it. her life wasn't a life. She looked like some believed the creator did. A glass bowl that showed her everything. The world everywhere. She could see every place change from the places she saw in others memories. Seeing how people destroyed and build new. Changing ever thing. She would always know, nothing was a real secret. Only hers and her fathers. Her father had a special gift, the power of nullification, a power to keep all other powers off.

She had it to, and all the other powers she had seen in her life. The name of these powers: Alice's.

Days passed and nothing changed, and then finally it came, the full moon shining on her. strengthening her powers, giving her another aura. There the boy walked, his shoulders hung.

She teleported out of her room. to the forest and walked towards him.

He just didn't notice her. he only thought of his hateful mission. To kill the king, Yukihira. The leader of the yami no Tsubasa: the wings of the dark. The name they had gotten. The hided in the dark, all birds where under their control, the dark wings of the karasu showing their arrival. The crows flying everywhere. Under their control. Hiding in the dark. Killing their victims without hesitation.

He felt something on his arm and saw a white hand. "who are you?" He didn't turn around.

"My name isn't important but your mission is, isn't it." he was stiff, how could anyone know of his mission. "What do you know about it, and are you friend or foe?" "Why do you need to kill the king, what have they done to offend your clan. The shisha no kakusa reta kage, of the hidden shadows of the dark." Now he was taken aback, just a selected few knew the name of their clan. They were literary the clan of the shadows. "Just who are you?" "I told you before, you don't need to know. Do you like your clan, do you really want to do it, kill the king yumi no Tsubasa."  
>"I don't want to, but I have to, or I will be killed." She kept silent. "You know, there always is a way out. Do you want to be part of our clan, the yumi no Tsubasa?" now he was sure that she was supposed to be a foe, but why didn't she act like one. She looked at him and smiled a little.<p>

"I don't act like a foe because you aren't a real foe, the real foes are the ones that kill for pleasure or power, you want to kill to life." She was just herself, interacting with someone.

"Please grab my hand." He grabbed it and he felt his world turn. The next moment he looked down a tower, just to where he had just stood before. "This is my room, I'm always in here, I'm actually not allowed to go outside, they tell me that I'm too dangerous. Follow me." he was disturbed, she was dangerous, she didn't act or look dangerous, she seemed sweet, caring but lonely, just like what she told never allowed to get outside, it must be lonely. He followed her till she spoke again. "I was lonely, but I hope we can be friends, and you make the right decision." She knocked on the door and it opened slowly. There in the middle of the room stood two tables. A woman sat at one, working at a lot of papers. At the other sat a man, his eyes contained worry while he looked at the pictures and folders that lay on his table. Both looked up when the door opened. When they saw their daughter next to a stranger they stood up. Worry, fear and fury visible in their eyes.

"Who are you, and why are you with our daughter." He was shocked, this was the Yukihira princess.

The one who could destroy the world with one flick of her hand. "Father, mother, I have a request. Please speak with this person and decide whether he can stay here. If he goes back without killing you, dad, he will be killed by his clan. Onegai." Her eyes were puppy dogs for a moment and then she went impassive. "excuse moi." She went out and shut the door. After some time the door opened and the boy walked out of the room. he smiled a little. "I can stay, princess, but I'm going to be your personal servant, and I have to protect and be with you at all times." She didn't mind it.

"I'm glad for you, come on, let's play." Her smile was bigger and more beautiful than the one before.

He was enchanted by it. he let himself be dragged away by her and looked outside the window.

He knew that this scandal would soon be found out by his clan, which to his spite would turn out in a clan war. But at this moment he couldn't think of something like that, especially with this girl next to him that saved him. His eyes softened while looking at her.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked, and that while she probably already knew. "Don't you now it?" but she was too good of a person. "I only read your mind if you give me permission, and the mind of strangers when there is something wrong." He was thinking of telling the truth but knew she would be sad when he told. "It isn't important. But tell me your full name. please hime."

"watashi no namae wa (my name is) Mikan Azumi Yukihira. And don't call me hime, I'm your friend."

All the maids were awed, they saw an whole differnt side of their mistress, and all were glad to see it.

"My name is Akino hinato. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her.

"Hé I'm curious, what are your powers?" she didn't know what to tell, it is really realistic that you have all the powers that exist, but otherwise she would be lying, and would be worse. "I have all the Alice's that exist." He was serious shocked by this news, but yeah, who wouldn't .

"Can you handle them all?" she just smiled and looked outside the window before she replied. "I can use them perfectly , minus 2 or 3." He was shocked was that even possible. Using an Alice perfect at that age. But he knew that it was different, she never played before, always here inside, she must have done something against the boredom, he would probably do the same.

"Hé, let's play a game, any game you want." He suddenly said. He quickly looked down, embarrassed.

"Alright" She sent him another 1000 watt smile. "Let's play hide and seek." She was just a child, just like him. "But that's not fair, you can hide with your Alice's!" she giggled and talked back. "You can hide also with your Alice, so why complain?" he didn't know how to backfire at her. the only thing was that she could sense his presence and he couldn't. he looked at her and huffed. "Fine."

She giggled again and started to run. "You're first." he turned around and started to count.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10 who isn't hidden is busted." He knew that it wasn't necessary, she already knew. He started to look for her but he couldn't find her, wherever he looked. After 30 minutes he gave up. "Please stop hiding, you're too good, I can't find you." he sighed and sat with his back against the wall. But then he realised it didn't feel like a wall.

He turned around and looked at the wall. "Mikan, if this is you, you can stop, I give up."

She stopped her hiding and looked at him. "Yeah, I've won." She jumped in joy and he couldn't help but snicker about it. she pouted at him. "Are you laughing at me." her eyes went big and he felt guilty. "I laughed because you looked so cute." Both blushed. "Sorry I said that." He said while looking away. Someway this girl made him say the things he thought. "You're not using an Alice on me, right now, right?" now she was the one chuckling. "No, why." She was grinning, and he didn't like it. "girl, don't get to big of yourself, I know you're good, but ya ain't the best." He stuck his tong at her. she made a pirouette and grabbed his hands and made him turn with her.

"Hé, what are you doing, let go!" he was nervous. "Alright, I'll let go. And when she let go he was slammed against the wall. "Don't kid with me." she smiled at him while he gaped. Who had thought she would do something like that. He defiantly not.

They were always together, playing talking. She never felt lonely with him at her side. He was her special someone. Her love. But he didn't know, he thought they were just friends.


	2. if i die young

Her world changed with his arrival. A smile always visible since he came, never lonely. Every day they

Played games, danced, listened to music. He loved her singing and playing the instruments. His heart was overwhelmed by his love for her. but he knew he couldn't be with her. right now, he was just an assistant, someone to guard her. he was only permitted to see her. but really being with her like a lover was forbidden.

He knew everything about her, learned what she hated and what she loved. But even though she had loved him all this time to, she would never tell. She knew the deal with her parents, she knew about the status. They both knew it couldn't be. But that was because he was formally the heir of another clan. Every day they attached the tower. Other vampires climbed the tower, trying to reach for the heir and Mikan. To kill them. But Mikan would never let them come so close. Her powers shielding them. She never let him go somewhere alone. She was afraid to lose him. To be alone in this tower.

Almost all the days were the same. But this day there was a change.

She was singing cause he asked her to, she was singing : if I die young.

She knew there was something wrong. He never asked her to sing things like this, like the sadness was coming. She began.

If I die young, bury me in satin.

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

Sink me in a river,

Send me away with the words of a love song.

uh oh uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors oh and

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

My parents walked in, their faces were very strict, there was something going on.

I knew it involved me, and that It probably would've been an hard decision for them.

I just continued singing. It was good for them to relax, once in some time.

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

The text of this song, it's how the life by the humans is. People died, and then they gain the respect they should've had. It's stupid how people can't see it but they are themselves.

If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

oh oh

The balled of a dove,

Go with peace and love.

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them,

Why do I have the feeling that this song is important, like it got something to do with me. like something tragic is going to happen. Like someone is going to die. That my tears will fall. That the time for someone I know will come to soon.

The sharp knife of a short life.

Well I've had enough time

So put on your best boys

And I'll wear my pearls.

I looked at Akino and saw him smile. Some tears in his eyes. The song was finished and I bowed. parents and Akino clapped for me. it made me smile. My parents liked it to.

"Mikan, your father and I have to tell you something." My mother started. "We accept it if you really want to train outside because you're strong enough to defend yourself and we thrust you." My mother walked towards me and gave me a kiss on top of my head. They both walked away. My mother seemed to cry, a little. "Isn't it great, you can finally go out the towers and look at the things that you've seen through you're bowl. You can see the real deal. Let's go."

We both were in high spirits, but hey who wouldn't if you've been locked up in a tower for 4 years.

We went outside and walked in the forest, seeing the creatures, a wolf howling to the moon, an squirrel looking for nuts. Insects flying around. We reached the centre of the forest, it was beautiful, a lake, bleu, sparkling. Animals all gathered at this place. Fireflies dancing above the lake. Making patters. We sat down and looked up. The stars were the same as from the sight in the tower. I smiled. "It's so beautiful, I want to stay here. And then the meteor shower came. Seeing the meteors falling, being lights in the dark sky, and enchanting sight. The sight she wanted to see forever. But far too soon it ended. Hand in hand they walked back. Talking about the amazing sight. At the tower they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Thinking about tomorrow.

The days came and go. Almost every day they went out. Seeing places all over the world. Seeing different people every day. Different characters, different personalities, nice and mean, hating and loving. Feelings she had never seen before. She was glad that she could witness it all. just like normal humans and vampires.

but it would soon come to an end. but not like this, not like a fairytale.


	3. losing and finding

Some time has gone by and her parents decided that she could train outside the tower. She went alone because her parents wanted to speak to wanted to visit on place, Tokyo, where that school was. Gakuen Alice. When she arrived there she saw a fight, and the powerfull girl she was, she butted in. Her vision came and at that time everything went wrong. She saw Akino getting murdered just like her parents. She hurried back, but she was already too late. Her parents were already dead, bleeding on the ground. And she saw him getting killed, seeing him fall to his knees, while saying his last words. "Sorry that I couldn't protect you." After that she saw his eyes close. Lifeless, dead. The words she kept repeating. She couldn't get them out of her head. And there it went wrong. She was so angry, so alone that it exploded. Her powers which she always had under control escaped her. her emotional stand to low. Her powers killing everyone. The tower lifeless. No living thing left. Only she. An explosion of memories, deteriorating, pain, fire, water, ice and nightmares killed everyone. The memories and nightmares making the mind go numb while it deteriorated, burned away or froze to dead. Nothing survived, no plants no animals and no vampires. This was the end of this place. Her old home was gone now. She looked around her. tears welling up. She hated herself but couldn't let herself be taken to the dead. She was the heir. She had to make it or otherwise the vampires would destroy the world. She already knew. She had already seen that. Her powers were a curse, like they thought would only lead to destruction. Now was her time to go. Away from the world she had known. Her only family and only friend she had ever had. It was again time for her to feel the loneliness and numbness. She knew she would always feel that. She walked away, carefully, her eyes closed for the gruesome scene she had created. she walked and walked. Seeing with the ground instead of her eyes. Her world had shattered this one night of the red moon. The time seemed to have stopped. She had had enough of time, it was not relevant. She would life till she would get murdered. And when that time would come, she would gladly accept it.

She went away, looking around one last time, seeing the destruction she had created. leaving everything behind, the tears welling up and falling down one after one, leaving circles in the sand. They fell quicker and quicker. She halted, she felt her broken heart and let herself fall down on her knees. She curled herself up as a ball and fell on her side. Another vision in her mind. Seeing people by the tower that she abandoned. It was the right choice to leave. She saw Reo, one of their clan, one they never trusted, an bastard who only knew how to take care of himself. Egoistical, that was he. His thoughts were all about taking over the clan. Taking everyone's life who opposes him. He considered himself more powerful than anyone. But he, he was a cockroach, nothing but a miserable insect. She heard him talking. "Everything is dead, it's not visible who is who, let's say the king, queen and princess is dead. I will take the throne. I will take the power, control everyone, anyone who opposes this idea?" the group stayed quiet, they were his minions, they always agreed with him, no exemption. And then it wouldn't surprise me if he planned this all, to get the other clan to attack us and destroy us. But sadly for him I'm still alive and when I'm ready to take the throne, I will kill him for his deeds. When I opened my eyes the scene was different. The sky wasn't visible anymore, a roof above my head. I sat up and looked around it was a normal cottage, it was made of wood and had a pleasure feeling around, a real home. A woman came towards me.

"Are you alright, little girl?" she looked worried, more worried than my own mom ever looked. It pained me. "I'm fine, Madame." she probably heard the crack in my voice because she looked at me, warningly. "Don't lie, please don't lie." It was like she knew me like a mother should. I smiled at her. she saw the sadness that it hide. "What has happened to you?" the real story I couldn't tell her.

"My home burned down with my parents and my brother. I'm all alone now." And still I smiled, no tears visible. "That's sorry to hear and condolence. But why aren't you crying?" I'm done crying, it's pointless. My façade back on. The one I had before he came, the one who made the smile real. Who was always by my side, the one I saw being murdered. "Why is crying pointless? It makes it possible to let our feeling go. To make it all alright." This woman was smarter than she looked.

"Are you a human, or an vampire?" rising my eyebrow. "I'm a human, why do you ask?" the reason would be crazy to tell her. "No reason, just asking." But that woman was just like him in this point. "you're a vampire, aren't you?" still she smiled, a smile full care.

"Yes I am, but I don't drink blood." I had to defend myself, that I wasn't like the murderers.

"I'm glad to hear that. "She just smiled. "Welcome to my family." She hugged me and now I belonged somewhere, now I had a real home. A place to go back to. just like before.


	4. my first schoolday at a human school

hai, sorry that this one has changed a little at the beginning. i found this six sentence at another spot on my computer. sorry that i put it here.

* * *

><p>The women learned me the things I had to know as a human. It was fun to learn, it was different than before. We always stopped around ten o'clock. Then I left to my room. she probably thought that I would go to sleep, but I wasn't going to sleep till it was 2 o'clock. What I was doing was experimenting. I was going to be by the sides of humans. Every day, so wouldn't it be great to become one. I knew one thing, an ritual, that could make you human, but that also made me vulnerable. Nobody was to know my real name. because when I'm a human, I can be killed, just like them. Here in the house I was never alone. The lady tried her best to be my mother. But she didn't had to try so hard, my mother was always busy. I had always been alone. I was glad that there was someone close. One I could ask to help, not neccesary but she was there for me. not for someone else.<p>

This would be the first day I would go to an school, an human school, with that.

I was excited to say, but it wasn't visible. My façade was on.

Everyone was looking at me, gawking. I was beautiful, and I knew it, I hated it, it took attention. my light- brown hair swayed by the wind, my hazel eyes sparkling in the sun. yeah, i know how i looked. Akino always told me that I looked like a model, or if possible, even more beautiful. Tomorrow I will be different, like I want to be, I don't want friends because of looks, they aren't friends , they're backstabber's, that's what I've noticed out of my visits to the human world in the past. the word backstabber did me swallow. a backstabber, they are everywhere. Reo, the one that made my parents get killed. a backstabber, only giving about money and power. why do they exist. why would people be like that. are they really that jealous, that they would ruin everything for the other. why is the world like that. just why did my parents needed to get murdered, or Akino, why he. because he back-stabbed his family because he had to kill someone. just because of power? just why? "Why?" I asked to nothing. my voice a mere whisper, no one hearing it. I shook the thoughts away and looked around while I walked towards the school. I saw a group of normal girls looking at me, and then averting their eyes. They were the people I wanted to be friends with. Not plastic, not fake, just themselves. I walked towards the administration. "Hello Madame, I'm Mikan Sakura, can I have my schedule, my classroom and the map?" I read her mind and saw that she didn't knew where the maps where. "Madame, the maps are probably I the second drawer at the right." I told her and smiled a little. Everyone always seemed enchanted by my smile, that's normally the reason I hide it. I'm fake, like most. She gave me my information, map and schedule.

I walked further and further going to tall of corridors. Finally I stood for the door from class 3VD.

My first class, a new life is starting for real. I have to act like them. Become one of them. Hide my true persona. Hide all the painful memories I have, just so I can live a life like them. to be normal.

I didn't know why I felt bad and smiled. A man, which I suppose would be my home-room teacher walked towards me. "Are you Mikan Sakura?" he was stupid, of course I am her, why else would someone he didn't know stand before him. "Hai, my name is Mikan Sakura, please take care of me." I smiled at him and he opened the door of the class room. he walked in and i followed suit. I was greeted by the sight of people talking, everywhere. there was no order like i was used to. was school supposed to be like this, or is this because they're humans? even after i walked in with the teacher it kept going. they spoke hard and there were no rest. everything there was in the class was babbling. my eyes fell on one girl at the back. she sat alone, no one came near her. i wondered why. but i will find out. i looked at the teacher. he had grabbed a ruler. i didn't know why he would grab that. did he plan to hurt the students that were talking. i just looked at him. he raised the ruler and slammed the board behind him. "Silence, now!" he yelled. everyone looked at him. that was surprising. the students looked at me. it was total silence now. i could hear a pin drop. some people looked at the teacher with the question why he did that, while others just looked. "Starting today we'll have a new student. her name is Mikan Sakura. please threat her nicely." he spoke strictly. i don't think I'm going to like this teacher. and I'm stuck with him for some time for sure. and with that i mean. whole days starting today. i mentally sigh. it still kept silent. it made me feel uneasy. i looked down, afraid to meet their gazes. but i knew, that if i did this now. there wouldn't be an end to the silence. i breathed in and looked straight into the class. "Hello, please to make your acquaintance. I'm looking forward in the coming years with you all." i smiled at them and some boys started to blush. i couldn't hold myself to roll my eyes at that. they're just boys, and above all, humans. i went to the teacher and asked where i should be seated. the only empty seat in the class room was next to the mute girl in the back. i slowly went to the back of the class room and walked towards my seat. i bowed and smiled at the girl. "I'm pleased to meet you, from now on, please take care of me. What's your name?" she kept silent and murmurs started to grow. "Before you judge, you should know the person, or at least have tried." ow, how i hated gossip girls. from what i'd seen and heard of them i couldn't help but hate them, they spelled trouble. everyone that was murmuring looked down in shame. and the girl next to me looked at me with a look of interest. "You're different, but why?" this girl was really different, she had the same thoughts as me. "You don't need to know, but why don't you talk much?" "Same answer as yours, you don't need to know." i smiled at her and she looked shocked. i hadn't smiled a real smile since i came in the class. ow i was glad no one else had seen it. "Lets be friends, My name is Mikan." she still looked at me, her eyebrows knitted, a bad sign, if i was right. "Nice to meet you, my name is Akira." this time i was wrong.

"Miss Sakura, please take your seat so we could start the lesson." was a voice supposed to be so cold, like there was no heart inside him. "And safe the questions for recess.

the first hours flew by. everyone wanted to get to know me. and I simply hid in the trees. they were with to many. how stupid is this. I've been in this school for not over one hour, and now i have a fan-club, and they are freaky, they follow me everywhere and bowing for me. they look like servants, and that is creeping me out. i was just out of that life and I'm in that again. tsjees, how annoying. Akira was laughing behind my back. but who wouldn't your friend climbs a tree while a horde of boys pass by screaming the girls name. but still I glared at her. "You know it isn't nice to laugh at someone?" she nodded and smiled. "You know, the last time I had fun like this was before I entered this school..." I knew why. "You're shy, I noticed, but if someone doesn't take the needed step, they will be forgotten." I walked further leaving a confused Akira. still processing my words. after a while she chased after me. looking everywhere. when she found me i was curled up. tears welled up and tears streaks where already visible. Akira pitied me. and there is nothing more than Pity that I hate, with exception of backstabber's, but i was unable to move or speak at the moment. she walked to me and sat down next to me. "You probably don't like to hear this but i pity you when you're like this, where is the strong girl that was here before?" sad eyes looked down at me. but still i couldn't speak. she pulled me up and hugged me. "Cry your tears." and so i cried. again. for the same cause. Akino, father, mother,e everyone i ones knew. i stopped crying, my face impassive. "Don't tell anyone this or i will blackmail you to the hell." she seemed shocked, really shocked. "Sorry, my foster parents accepted me in their house, the day my parents were killed. the words i just told you made me remember an old friend that was also killed that day." i looked away, hiding my sorrow. The girl didn't speak. in her mind everything was running. parents and friends killed. alone. tears started to well. "I'm sorry." she said, her voice seemed fragile. "It's time to go back to the class. let's go." Akira still couldn't let go of it. how could someone be like me, when i lost everything some time ago. she couldn't shake it of. the sadness in my eyes hunted her. in the class she kept glancing at me. worried eyes looked at me. i just rolled my eyes at her behaviour. "I'm fine. don't worry." sadly the teacher heard me and called me to the front. "Is there something the class should know. "Sensei, why should I tell it, please explain it. as you know I'm home schooled, so what did I do wrong?" he kept silent for some time. i was smirking in the inside. "Restrain yourself to talk in the class, it's forbidden, and take your seat." I walked back to my seat. everyone looked at me again. am I an attraction, or do they simply think I'm amazing. reading their mind i came to the conclusion that it was the last. i sat down and kept silent. a second time could be heavy punishment.

the day went smooth after that and ended quickly. i hurried back to my home and made my housework immediately, in 30 minutes I finished. i walked to my foster mother and told that I wanted to sleep early today and bid her goodnight. but my goal that night wasn't sleeping. my goal was changing, becoming a human. becoming like my classmates. I started the ritual. I once read about it in an old text book, actually, it was forbidden to read that book. but hé, who could say no to the beautiful, sweet and smart princes, who could easily ruin your life. yes who would. I placed the candles in a circle. i said the spell and started the ritual. the bowl water in the middle was pure water. I sat by it. i grabbed the mess i had token this morning before they were awake and slit my wrist open. as a vampire i heeled quick enough. "May this blood be the offer, to make my wish come through. erase the memories and clean my existence. make me an human by body. till the time is right to reawaken again." I picked up the next, a fan. "let the wind spread my existence over the world, to let it be broken, to leave the pieces alone." i grabbed a candle and went on. "Let the fire bestow me the gift to burn away the remains of the dark past."and then all the candles went of. a wind moved through the room, yet the window was closed. I was lifted in the air. it took place. exactly twelve o'clock.

I felt myself change. My memories disappeared. I could only remember that everyone died and I was taken in by a nice lady, and all the stuff that I had learned before. My appearance didn't change much, the only thing that disappeared was the natural attraction that would get everyone in a daze.


	5. bullies

sorry that it took so long and it's so short.

* * *

><p>the next day at the school went the same as the first day, everyone was still gaping at me. but i knew i missed something. i looked up and saw the birds flying through the sky, so beatiful. but now they seem blurred, not like i remember, it's weird.<p>

in the distant i saw someone who stood out of the crowd, she walked all alone. everywhere people were talking but she, she didn't. her name was Akira. different but the same. thats the feeling i get from her. she lost someone, someone she loved, she had dear. now gone from her life. i walked towards her. fastening my pace.

"Good morning Akira." she looked at me and smiled. "Good morning to you to, Mikan." her voice an whisper. i smiled. "You know talking loud isn't a crime, just talk." she looked at the ground, she was embarrassed. i laughed and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, we have to go." dragging her after me we went to the class room. at the back we sat down. we were early, but we liked it. if your early it's quiet, it's calm. the way i liked liked it also. slowly the class room got filled. people walked towards us and started to talk to us, slowly but surely Akira blended in. the situation i liked to see. Akira smiling while talking, not shy, just to be embarrassed about.

The teacher walked in and seemed happy by seeing Akira like this."Let's start the lesson. get your books and pencils so we can start." he turned to the board. "Today we're starting with anatomy. i have some pictures, could you tell me which is which organ? Mikan, would you come forwards?" i smiled and stood up. "Sure, sensei." i skipped to the front. everything i said was right. the teacher amazed and the class stunned. "Is that all, or is there something else?" it took some time for the teacher to recover and i laughed about it silently. "how do you know this already? could you name the functions also?" "Do i have to, it isn't difficult but it takes longer. i simply want to sit down. everyone is gaping at me." he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "It's al right sit down quickly."

after that the lesson went by quickly and peaceful. no one bothered with me, he already knew that i knew the answers, so why would he ask. when the class was over some came towards me. "How did you know that, are you a nerd or something like that?" i looked at her, thinking about my answer. "I'm not a nerd, but my private teacher had already learned me this kind of things, so i would be ready for the hard things in the studies."

"You're old teacher had to be weird, how could some young child learn things like that!" i gniffeld. "I think that if my teacher heard you, you would be in serious trouble." they looked at each other. "What can a bookworm aka teacher do to us." "You don't want to know and i went out of the class room.

the next lessons went by quickly and now it was recess. i was walking around, avoiding the crowd. i hated crowds, why i don't know. i sat down on the other side of the school. by a forest which many, or better everyone believed was haunted. the true story, i don't know. but i think it had something to do with a vampire that lived close by, but why an vampire. it could also be a witch or a werewolf. i can't remember any more. i don't like it if i can't remember things. "Mou, why can't i remember the story, i never forgot something, so why do i forgot this!" oh boy, was i glad no one was near. i grabbed my backpack and opened it to get my lunch. there wasn't much over from it. someone had opened it and turned it in my back. so that was what happened to people/ nerds in this school. i sighed and closed it again. i walked to the fountain to wash my bag when a couple off football players came by, the first one i saw was in my class. "Hey Nerdy, had a nice lunch?" they were mocking me, i would get revenge now i know who did it. "Very good prank, but you're all to dumb to come up with something like this, so tell me, who gave you the advise. They were about to hit me, i just stood still. "Hit me, if you dare." his hand balled, ready to hit me, but he kept hesitating. "If you don't take the first step, then i shall." I jumped and went over him. "Be ready!" i landed on my hands and gave a kick with my foot i jumped with my hands and kicked him on a spot in his neck. he fell down unconscious. "Anyone else want me to punish them?" i looked at my nails. a group of cheerleaders came by at that moment. totally amazed by my skills. they ran towards me yelling. "Oh, my, god, please, your so good, join our cheer-leading squad!" their high-pitched voices destroying my eardrums. "I would like to do that, but i will already join the swimming and soccer team, so i can't, comme." i bowed a little and walked away. now i was the talk of the day again. i just can't imagine myself as interesting, al right, I'm good at sport and academics, but there's more in the world than that.

i found Akira by her locket. "Hey Akira." she wasn't cheerful any more, there was something wrong, defiantly. "You're like them, an backstabber." her voice full of hatred. just what did i do. i walked to the announcement board and saw something horrible. my eyes sharpening. are they really trying to let everyone hate me because i didn't join that stupid squad of stuck up bitches? "Who hang this up!" i jelled throughout the school. "The one who did is going down. count on that." i saw some close by shiver and rolled my eyes. i walked further eavesdropping on the popular clique. "Yeah, she has no choice, she has to join us, the easy or the hard way. one friend she already lost. now the rest of the class. she is going down before us." i heard enough. "So you think you can take me down, bitches." They didn't like the last word, their eyes twitched. "Don't you wonder how i'm going to stop you all, but you'll see soon enough, no one pastes this kind of lie on me or someone of my friends." i turned around and walked further towards my class. that stupid excuse of a group is going down. bet on that.

everyone in the class looked at me with hatred, i hated it, but it somehow seemed familiar. "Sensei, can i take the rest of the day of, i have to clear my name." he nodded and i left immediately. towards my house, deciding on plans to get back at those people. they don't know who there messing with. just watch me.


	6. revenge

when i sat down at my home i started to think it over again. everything will go wrong, and if i say everything, i mean everything.

so were do we start.

1-cheer-leading practice (sabotage)

2-soccer practice (Sabotage)

3-grades (let them all fail)

4- social lives (destroying the bonds in the group/ let feel hate)

5-scandals (old cases dug up/ old relationships ended by overplay that was unknown)

6-humiliations (Pranks at school or in the bus (Public humiliation))

7-let them commit their sin (let them clear my name)

so lets begin my revenge, and their worst nightmare. all night i was planning. everything was ready the next day. a smirk on my face when i went to school. now i heard them al joke and gossip over me. yeah, here we go again. and there was the popular group. looking at me with triumph. but they haven't won yet. get ready.

they were the first to walk through the doors and the first trap ran of. they were now covered in green slime. they immediately ran towards the bathrooms. when they had cleared the most they went to their lockers. when they tried to open it they couldn't. the first thing was that i made some changing in the locker from the inside. they pulled and finally it gave in. but when the door shot open a flood came out. baby toys, fake teeth, panties, the most embarrassing things you can think of. all there. i just looked at it. i turned and walked away. "Stop right there, Mikan." they spatted my name out. "What's wrong?" i was innocent, or anyway faking it. "You did this, didn't you, this is what you meant with revenge?" "I don't know what you're talking about, how could i get inside your lockets, i don't even knew where they were, so how could i have done this?" i walked away. letting them behind, fuming and swearing. this was to much fun. this was my plan, set them up to each other. i sabotaged everyone except one, the new suspect. let the race begin, see how much fate they have in each other.

now they had all changed to their spare cloths, nice to ruin this one to. i had done something to the clothes already, but luckily they hadn't noticed it yet. they walked in casually. they sat down, their chairs broke down. again, except one, another now. rotten eggs fell down. how disgusting can you get. water sprouted from everywhere around the girls. their white clothes getting transparent. their underwear were childish prints, one had even Pluto. all were screaming, their make- up a mass. welcome to hell. meet the devil, Me! that were the first plans. the whole day through i played pranks on them, no one knew it was me. the prank maker knew to much about them to be me. so it had to be one of them they thought, and every time one or two got spared. they were insecure about trusting each other. now lets see what for effect it has on practise, and what i can do.

the first thing i went to was the cheer-leading practice, it turned out really funny. no one trusted the others so they all disagreed to stand below, arguing over everything. another part turned out the right way. i wasn't needed to destroy it. they did it themselves. after that was the soccer practice, they did a better job. but that went as far as i wanted it. after that it ended in a fight. amazing what i can do with some pranks. but this was only the first day, and the beginning of all. they will beg me in the end to forgive them. that's how it goes.

check 1, check 4, check 6. a nice start for the first day. i went home end slept, looking forward to tomorrow.

the next day started the same, some pranks. halfway i went to another thing. i let someone random hang a poster on the announcement board, just like they did to me. now it was there turn. gossip rose everywhere. there was no escaping. the news reached the girls and soon after there was an huge cat fight.

"how could you do that, you promised to take it with you in your grave." "i haven't said a thing." "how is that possible, you're the only one that knew, you bitch." "don't call me that, couldn't your dumb brain figure out I'm innocent!" another came in. "how could you do that, kissing with my boyfriend behind my back, you're the reason he broke up with me. your a bitch." the other got slapped. the sound echoing through the hallways. that was the end. the boys looked at it with horror. there was nothing they could do. their friendship was over, there wasn't any trust.

check 5, check 6.

there only was one thing left on my list: let them fail. but didn't had the heart for it anymore. they have had enough. if they tell everyone that they started everything, everything would stop. no one, and i mean no one but themselves can heal a broken friendship. the rest was up to them.

"Hello." i greeted some girls. "Could you come to the gym around 4 o'clock?" they nodded and walked away. i went to the rest of the girls and the boys. they also agreed. not knowing that the others would be there as well. at the gym they almost started a fight again. "Please don't fight!" they looked at me, they seemed ready to kill me, but i had to do this. "The pranks were mine doings, but i wanted to test how good your friendships were. but with only the pranks you all broke up. is there nothing special about the friendship you started. do you understand that friendship can be archived difficulty and it's more difficult to keep." i halted for a minute. "I will do nothing more and try to help rebuild all trust if you clear my name. because of you all Akira hates me, just like the rest of the class. just like between you all now. do you like the feeling of hate between friends, tell me." all kept quiet. they all understood it now. everything that went on, what they had done. everything. committing their sins in silence.

the next day they told all of it, they committed it to the rest of the school and everyone apologized to me. i walked towards the "old" popular group. "Thank you, and i'll try to help you the best i can. "The first thing is that Dana hadn't told a thing, someone had eavesdropped on the moment you told her and published it now. your boyfriend cheated on you, your friend was the one that was trying to stop it, she values your friendship. so fighting is not necessary, the only one you can be angry on is Andrew, he cheated. the rest are really friends, they wouldn't hurt any of you. so continue your life and see you again!"

and so she had befriended the nerds, the normal and the popular's, she broke the swimming-record and became the schools pride. no one was better in the school. but she always told that everyone is better at something else. and as always, everything comes to an end.

and now that day had arrived. the day i knew would come in the beginning and forgot about with the ritual, slowly recovering my memory and vampire characteristic.

the day arrived for Gakuen alice


	7. i have to go

I got home and saw my foster parents with a letter in their hands. My 'mother's hands were shaking.

They hadn't noticed my presence yet. "I don't want her to go there, I knew someone who went to that school, no one had ever heard of her again. I don't want to lose that sweet child. It doesn't matter what kind of horrible things have happened in her past, now we're with her."

"I understand it, but she has to, she has to control her powers, she is a vampire. So she has to go to that school." He looked at the woman with shame in his eyes. He really cared for her and loved her. seeing someone broken breaks them down to. "Okaa-san, otou- san. I'm supposed to go to Gakuen Alice, isn't it?" actually it wasn't a question, I knew it before. "Yes dear, we can't help you with this."

"I know, when do I have to leave?" I want to say goodbye, to the few friends that I had made, I won't leave them without a notice. I don't want to destroy another life. "Tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock." "I will leave from my school then."

The next day seemed a normal day for the most. A few noticed I wasn't as cheerful as normally. That included my best friend, Kira. She was different from the rest. She was smart, funny, hyper but also very quiet, at the first day the classmates murmured that she was always alone, that she never spoke to someone, that she was an outcast. I knew she didn't like it, no one does, but someone has to go towards them, take the first I did with Akino. to spare his life. I walked towards her and tried to start a talk with her. I liked her, she was just herself, and nobody else, and now she was my best friend. But still not as close as the boy from the past, Akino. the boy that would give his life for me. my first friend and the first one that captured my heart. but none ever knew. i was sad again. my memorie returned yesterday. remembering him again. and the day that everything went wrong...

"What's wrong Mikan?" Akirawas the first to ask. "Kira please keep talking, whatever happens, alright." I smiled at her, just like I always do. But she saw behind this mask. The sadness behind it. she wanted to question me but the teacher walked in on that moment.

Everybody went to their seats and started to work and chat. the teacher's face was sad. nobody knew. they would know in a few seconds. and than, hell will break lose.

He looked at me, and everyone noticed. I stood up and walked to the front. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to transfer to another school, I just heard the news yesterday so sorry for the late note. I'm leaving at 10." Now everyone was shocked, I was going away, the schools pride. Kira stood up and ran out of the classroom. I stood there. I saw the tears that ran over her cheeks. The loneliness that suddenly took her over. I wanted to relief her pain. I went after her. she stopped by a tree. the trees i told her that everyone had died. the memories coming in a flood. i hesitated to ask but did it. "Are you fine?" she looked at me, the tears still flowing. "Do I look fine, my best friend, the one that gave me strength, goes away, this is absolutely wrong!" I just looked at her and silently agreed. that was what i felt to, in the past. "I know, but there isn't another way, I have to go to Gakuen Alice." I answered in a whisper. Everyone has heard the rumours, that people that go into that school will never get out, ever again. Her tears came faster. "You baka, why, isn't there a way, you told me there is always another way, always." "There always is, but that solution is ten times worse, for all. So there is no choice." the other choice was that the school would be attacked by vampires, and i didn't want anyone to be put through that. She balled her fists and looked at me. "Your leaving me behind, but still I can't hate you, I hate it." that was what I was anticipating for. "Do you want to forget me, to get a false memory?" her eyes widened in shock, disbelieve was on her face. "Why do you ask such things, why would I want to forget, you made everything different." This made me happy. "even if it hurts so much, you don't want to forget? I've tried to forget the moment my former friend got murdered, but I can't." if it even was possible her eyes widened further. A friend murdered, unable to forget, hate and loneliness, that were the words that went through her brain. she thought of the first day. the day she saw me break down. the day she figured it out. she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. i felt the need to comfort her. "I won't die, I will come back. I'm different from the others in that school. But they are all different from the people here." I raised my hand and wiped her tears. "Don't cry, don't cry for someone as me. I'm not done for. And when I die, you will forget." The last words she hadn't heard. "Let's go back to the classroom, they will probably be worried." I smiled at her and took her hand. Together we went to the classroom. Shouts were heard. "You can't be serious, she can't go, she belongs with us!" and more. I looked back and we came in. it was chaos. everyone was shouting and throwing things at the teacher. i pitied him. he picked the shortest straw, and got the burden to tell the class. they all knew this would happen. "Please stop shouting, it won't change, there isn't another way in this situation. I will soon leave, but I promise to come back again and visit you all." I turned and walked out of the classroom. Leaving them all behind. My new life, or to say it better, my former life as vampire in a new place. Gakuen Alice, be prepared for the coming wars. I walked out into the garden. It was already in autumn and the leaves were already falling from the trees here. But in Gakuen Alice, everything was still in bloom. i knew.

I saw the limo and walked towards it. they walked towards the headmaster and bowed. "We're here for the student Mikan Sakura." The headmaster looked around and saw me walking towards them. "There she is, Mikan, these are the people that will bring you to your new school." As if I hadn't figured it out. I rolled with my eyes and received a small glare from the headmaster. "Shall we leave, I've said my goodbyes, and there is nothing left here that I can do... Goodbye." I stepped into the limo. Just like before, leaving important places behind. Like I did with my first home. I looked behind for the last time and saw Kira. A small smile on her lips, mouthing the word. Goodbye. I waved. Soon everything was out of sight and we were riding over plain roads, flower fields all around us. They didn't care. This was the last day of my peaceful days.


	8. introductions

We arrived at the school. The huge golden gates shimmered in the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight. But I knew what secrets and horrors were behind his good appearance. The rumours, they are partly true. The humans that go in, are food for the higher ones. The vampires, they are the students, all with their own power. no one ever gets out (No human at least, the vampires do, but only after graduation)

we drove through the gates and towards an enormous building, the High school building i read. "Why are we going to that building, i should be in middle school." the man next to me kept silent. "Tell me or I'm going to let you burn." i had enough of silence and secrets. i lit a flame but thought of something else. Ice, so much fun. freezing them. the car got cold very soon. vampires are known to stand cold but my cold was different. "Still nothing to say?" they opened their mouths to speak. "We're taking you to the HSP, Kazu Yukihira." i let it become the normal temperature. did i have an uncle named Kazu. I somewhere remember that name, but I've never met him. ah, for everything a first time. they brought me to a room where i had to wait. some people had seen me walking by, wandering who I was that I enrolled now. a man walked in, he looked somewhat like my dad. "Hello sir, are you Kazu Yukihira?" he nodded and sat down on a chair opposite from me. "How could you hide as a vampire for so long?" i grinned. "There is an old ritual which can make a vampire, a human for a period of time. it makes us also vulnerable but it works." he wondered, he never heard about it. "Where have you gotten it from?" "from home." he looked at me with suspicion. but hey, who would trust someone like me while telling such a story. "I know nothing about something like that and i have studied those kind of things, so don't lie." i rolled my eyes. "I don't lie, i'm telling the truth, weird that your brother forgot to mention it." now he looked seriously pissed of. "Who is my brother?" "The Yukihira king before he got murdered, his name was Izumi Yukihira, he was married to Yuka Azumi and had a daughter who was hidden from the public. isn't that enough." he seemed to wonder about something. "You're name is Mikan Sakura right, or is that a name of adoptive parents?" he was serious the look in his eyes frightening. "You want to know my real name so badly, i will tell you. my name is Mikan Yukihira, and your starting to piss me of." he so, fell backwards. "Don't joke with me, Mikan Yukihira has died!" "Oh, is that really or did Reo tell you that!" i was seriously pissed, flames started everywhere, ice crept on the floor. "That bastard set this up!" i turned around to calm myself down. "I believe you, so my niece is still alive. I'm going to tell it immediately." "Stop right there, no one must know. Luna Koizumi is here also, her brother is in command, if he hears I'm still alive he'll attack the school till I'm really dead. so no" he looked at the ground. "So i have to pretend that your no one special?" he looked kind of down. "In public you have, but in private its fine, we're still family." i smiled a little.

the door creaked open. a scared man stood in the doorpost, but it would've been possible to see him as a she. "Ah, Narumi. Your here for the new student." he nodded, and i laughed. "Is she afraid of me?" my uncle flinched. "Narumi is a guy, feminine but a guy." he whispered. "I was joking, i know he's a guy. i know all information about everyone I've seen." now Narumi seemed more scared. "Scared a secret will get out?" i asked him with amusement. "Sir, just so you know. i won't blackmail or hurt you." after that we went of. i came to know that he had known my mother and father. my father as a teacher and kind man. my mother known as a woman with a strong personality. that seemed like them. while talking we had arrived at the room. "Your star ranking.. " i didn't let him speak. "Special star and I'm in DA, do I have to know more?" he shook his head and walked in. i followed him and stood in front of the class, ready to introduce myself.

"Hello my name is Mikan Sakura, please stay away from me." I heard sounds of disgust coming from the class. I already expected that. "What's your Alice?" one of the disgusting girls asked. "My Alice's are nullification, healing and ice."

Grasps were everywhere in the class. Who would have thought that a new girl had such Alice's.

"If you have those you must be from an elite group, but **I** don't know you're last name. It's just a joke." it was a girl with strawberry blond hair. her name i know. Luna Koizumi. "Believe what you want to believe, life can get worse than everything that this school can do."

Natsume looked up at these words, mostly because the girls only cared about their status and not what happened outside.

He saw cold eyes that he thought only Imai could muster. She looked better than the rest and he has his new victim, he has decided. "Narumi, were do I seat?" I followed his eyes, he planned to seat me next to Natsume Hyuuga. My Alice, that they don't know, took all information.

_Natsume Hyuuga, pureblood, heir , fire cats/hi Neko, playboy, rich, good looks, red eyes, 1 younger brother, parents, Ioran en Koaru, popular, famous. Alice: fire_

To keep it short, someone to stay away from. But with the look in his eye it will probably fail.

the class asked some more questions which i answered like everything. My class they asked and i answered DA. everyone backed away a little. i was surprised with their reaction but in the Back Natsume seemed puzzling. but i lied to. they asked if i was a pureblood, which i obviously answered with no. who needed to know who i really am. but some seemed to know i was lieing.

"you seat next to hyuuga, that's the boy." "with the manga over his face in the back, isn't it."

Everyone gaped at me again. Until Natsume spoke up. "Are you a fan girl or a stalker." my eyes widened at this, why would I follow such a boy. "None of them. Your famous because you're the heir of the hi Neko clan." Just a selected few knew this, I noticed. "I said to much, isn't it." i hit myself and I simply smiled.

"Narumi- san, is it alright if I take a walk?" the class was getting stuck up. Their arrogant, not that I would say it loud. "It's alright, Mikan- sam… Mikan- san." he almost said the wrong thing. But most hadn't noticed it. a girl with black hair and purple eyes stood up.

_Hotaru Imai, Alice: inventor, heir to the Kowareta Murasaki chō. Parents are ... and ..., Pureblood, ice cold, blackmailer, suppressor of feelings, 1 older brother, single, famous, richest, infamous._

certainly someone to keep in good terms, or be friends with.

"What's wrong, Imai- san?" everyone was gaping again, what was wrong with this class. "How do you, a new student, know about me, Natsume and the rest? And have we met before." i looked at her, somehow she seemed familiar.

The last sentence made my brain work, all the moments went on and on in my brain, and then I found her.

_**The moment I met her was the day everyone got killed. She was surrounded by people, everywhere. Her gun was empty and she couldn't possibly defend herself. I butted in and defeated them all and spoke to her. "" Hey, are you alright, why were they after you?" "I'm Hotaru Imai, I'm the heir to the richest clan." "If there are trouble call me, my name is Mikan Yukihira. I will be ready to help you, you're my new friend."**_

"You said that we met before, that happened. But it wouldn't be weird to forget that. it wasn't such a beautiful moment." i smiled a little.

I walked towards her and bowed to her ear. "My real name is Mikan Yukihira." i whispered. "nice to see you again, Hota- chan." i said. she stifled. The whole class amazed. "Nice to see you again, I never had the change to thank you for saving my life back then." everyone was shocked, Hotaru needed help, she **needed** to be saved. "Meeting you was the best that happened that day, after that everything went down the drain." I had a sad smile. In front of the class Narumi started to sweat. "Mikan, please take the walk, please." His voice was very small. "Is it alright for Hotaru to go with me?" "No problem, no problem at all. Enjoy your walk." I looked at him in satisfactory, what I power was my real name in here. "we're of." I grabbed Hotaru and dragged her with me.

The class looked at the door were we just left through. Narumi slumped down a chair. "That's one gone. Luckily she's still alive, I wonder how she did it." they heard him mutter.

Natsume stood up and left, followed by Ruka Nogi, Mochiage, Koko, Kitsuneme. They went to their usual spot, the sakura tree. There they saw Imai and the new girl sitting under it.

"What's your real name, and what did you mean when you said : it went down the drain?" "My real name is the one you earlier knew, I'm the Yukihira princess, and with down the drain I mend that, everything got destroyed. My family murdered and my only friend Akino to. Bastards of the shisha no kakusa reta kage killed them, organised by Reo mouri, of my own clan. I heard him speak. He wanted the power, I destroyed everyone that was close. And afterwards I heard him talk. I will take my rightful things back, and Reo wouldn't escape his fate." Natsume heard the last. and wanted to know he truth. "So who are you?"

"What have you heard?""Something about parents killed and taking back the rightful things from Reo, the king of the yami no Tsubasa." "Reo isn't the rightful king, he, the real one got murdered a couple years ago. You've heard the wrong things, now I should erase your memories." i sighed.

"Then why don't you erase the memory of Imai, she heard it to." "There are peculiar situations. You're close to Koizumi, who will use you to get Information, Imai hates her and would never speak to her." I smiled at them. "And you told us three Alice's, and their not the memory erasing." he continued.

I dropped my nullification and Koko read my mind.

**_Alice's all over the world are processed by one, the princess of the Yukihira's. the ultimate vampire. Alone, locked up. No friends, till Akino, heir of the shisha no kakusa reta kage. The future started. Met new people, one Alice that I wasn't able to perfect, the future sight. Everyone killed in one night. Betrayed by someone from my own clan. All alone, once again, blood everywhere around me._**

Koko unconsciously cried, the others wondered what had happened. "Is that legend about you?" they heard him ask, wondering what he heard.

"Yes, it is." I looked at Koko and spoke to him. You will die when you tell this to anyone. I know I can thrust you, don't ruin my thrust in you, Reo already broke it down." I walked away, leaving everyone behind. But not before thinking of erasing their memory. With the flick of my hand, Natsume, Kitsuneme and Mochiage fell down, having lost the memory of me speaking to them. only Koko to remain of the group. Determined to keep the secret safe.


	9. luna

thanks for all the nice reviews. thank you.

* * *

><p>i walked away with Hotaru still by my side. "Hey, Hotaru. why did you guess it was me?" she didn't answer. "You don't speak a lot but with the alice of invention it isn't needed. it isn't like the fire where you have to assure everyone. warn them." i looked up. "We haven't spoken a lot but if there are problems, I'd help you. I'm your new friend, whatever they may say about you or me." i saw some feeling in her eyes. i turned to hug her. "Hotaru!" she hit me with some gun, and i knew it was named the 'baka-gun'. why am i being hit by something what is meant for idiots. "Hotaru, why are you hitting me with something what's meant for idiots. "Simple, you acted like an idiot." her voice without any emotion. i sat down. "Your a meanie, you know." she walked further. "More people have told me that kind of things." she seemed sadder. "You don't like that, do you. you want friends but aren't used to social events, right?" she glared at me. "I'm fine as i am, no way that i'm going to change." i took some steps back. that glare was quit scary. "Hotaru, do you like to glare, it's scary." "How could i be saved by a softy?" i hated being called a softy. "Who are you calling soft." now Hotaru turned around. in her eyes some fear. suddenly i laughed. "Did you really think i would do something to you. i told you right, if you need help, i'll be there." i walked past her and turned. i stuck out my tong and run away. leaving a baffled Hotaru.<p>

The next day was different, I went to class, everyone looking at me in disgust, nothing special, I would say, at the last school it also happened, but I heard their thoughts. "That's bitch who stalked Natsume." And more of that nonsense. why in was Natsume so 'special', i didn't see it. I wanted to scream at them but kept my cool. I just walked into the classroom.

No one was there, only me. it was quiet, to quiet. suddenly the door closed and there by the door stood Luna Koizumi. Again the information came.

_Luna Koizumi, half-blood, strawberry blond hair, pink eyes, Alice Soul- sucking. Daughter of ….., older brother Reo Mouri, bitchy attitude, wants power, destroys everything in her way._

A sworn enemy, that was for sure.

"How do you like the school, till now?" I knew I should answer like the rest. "Just like a school." She looked at me, her eyes were slits, glaring at me. "Just so you know, Natsume Hyuuga is mine, whoever you are." I was lucky I guess. She hadn't figured out that I was the Yukihira princess. Otherwise this would be the dying day of one of us. "I have no interest, he's just a pureblood that is the heir to a rich and famous clan." I saw her snort. "That's enough reason to get him. Don't play like you're a saint to me, your just like me, aren't you?" I smiled at her. she really thinks that I'm obsessive. "I will repeat it for you, I don't like him, there has been one boy I liked and he is killed. So no, I don't like him."

I turned my back to her and she attacked me. her sharp nails almost scratched me. but I was used to worse happenings. From the other side of the door I heard talking and then shots, it was Hotaru. The door opened and she stepped in. seeing me fight the queen bee, Luna Koizumi , just by evading and all the time I was smiling. She was astonished, she knew I could fight well, but Luna was trained by Persona. She didn't know that he was one of my teacher when I was young and beat him then already, without using an Alice. It was almost time that class would start and people tried to get in. Hotaru blocked the way. All saw me avoiding Luna's attacks with ease. All amazed by my skills.

The window opened and Persona came in. "Luna, stop this right now." She stopped mid in her attack I just looked at him. "Hé, Rei- kun, what are you doing here, ow yeah, you're a teacher. still." i slapped myself while the class sweat dropped.

"Nice to see you to, Mikan, how is my genius student." Natsume stood nailed to the ground, never, and I repeat never, did Persona call someone genius, or at least not in that tone. "Bastard." the people around him heard him murmur. a dark aura surrounding him. Mikan looked at him. "Why is Rei a bastard?" Natsume quirked his eyebrow. "Rei, always cares about his students, he tries his best to let them grow quickly, but his methods sometimes are weird, but they really work." I explained. Narumi quickly went in and made them all sit with his freaky Alice. Even I never use that power, it's freaky, and scary. People suddenly worship you. It sends chills through my spine. I, as lucky as I am, am not affected. A blessing of god.

All my classmates, soulless, a smile on their lips, looking at Narumi, who's dancing in front of the class in pink cloths with frills. Persona, seems unaffected and looks with disgust. "Thank god Yukihira-sama gave me his Alice stone." i heard him whisper. I looked at him. "you have the nullification Alice?" he looked at me and replied. "Yes, i have the nullification received for tutoring you, which i thank him for from the depths of my heart. i wonder what that teacher would do if i hadn't had the nullification."he shuddered and i can't blame him for it. he already sent shivers down my spine like this, no wonder Rei has the same feeling by him. he's just a creep, cheerful and nice, but a creep. "Narumi, it's enough." "But... " "NO buts, stop it right now, they've had enough already, i pity them. and that's difficult to obtain."

seriously, there are teachers that pouted, and Narumi is abusing it right now. "Persona, let him stop, i don't want to dirty my hands with something like this." "I'll be glad to, miss Mikan." immediately Narumi was kicked and stopped, falling down on his knees unconsciously. "Thanks Rei." "Everything for my genius student." slowly the class was coming back from lala-land. Natsume was the first. he saw and heard almost everything, but why, was the question in his head, just why does he call her miss Mikan and genius student.

Mikan stood there and breathed in. "That gay freak has stopped, how in heavens name did he befriend my mother?" "That's simple, Mikan. your father." she twitched with her eye. "How could they befriend such a guy, they were reasonable persons, irresponsible people like him would only work against them. that's what they always told me, anyway." she shrugged and looked at the class. "Sorry, but our teacher is knock out, so free period. isn't it, Rei?" he gniffeld, i saw it, even through how little it was. "Yes, do you want to train, Mikan?" she nodded and together with Rei she left the room being followed by Natsume en Hotaru.

Mikan knew they were being followed and made a sign that Rei shouldn't say anything, yet. "So.. how is teaching in this school?" he seemed how to tell me, he seemed to hesitate. "It's not very funny, everyone hates me. But I've gotten used to it." he shrugged and took another step before stopping. "You know, you're father was a nice person to work for, always ready for something different. in this school I work under the ESP. he's the opposite of your father, mean, ruthless but i have a place to stay." i frowned. "So you don't like this place, and I believe most of the students either. isn't there something we could do about it?"

"The only way to get this school to be what the students want is to destroy the AAO and the ESP. and even through your stronger than anyone i've met, you don't make a chance against all of them. so wait. keep the things your mother learned you in your mind: wait till the enemy is the weakest. destroy them when they least expect it. but always keep your heart. don't kill someone who had no choice, free the innocent.

"Thanks for the advise, and i will. but for now i'm under your command in DA. So what is my first mission?" Rei gritted his teeth. "I should've seen it coming."


	10. mission

he started unwillingly and hesitant.

"Your first mission is an observation mission, the Kuro Neko is going to do a mission tonight which you're going to watch, or if it gets dangerous step in. alright?" "The Kuro Neko is Natsume Hyuuga, right, or is my information incorrect?" "Mikan, like always, your correct."

I closed my eyes and suddenly saw flashes passing by. "Persona, don't send Hyuuga tonight, he will almost die!" Persona looked shocked at the girl. "You mean that there is something which isn't mentioned, something hidden?" I smiled a little which soon changed into a smirk. "I saw something interesting, to say at least. Let me do the mission. Voice pheromones don't hurt me, just like all other Alice' " Persona hesitated a little. "Fine, I let Hyuuga watch you, so both of you will be fine." Soon he disappeared. He trusted my ambitions.

That night I went to him to get my stuff, or the be detailed about it: An mask, wapens; which could be used as last defence. But something about wapens that most don't know is that they could be used, a bullet shut by a gun suddenly could disappear or teleport without losing speed, a bullet could gain extra speed or even freeze the person it touches. Glad not much know it. the information about the mission, pills to maintain power, an teleportation stone and some other stones; I know they are for Hyuuga, his Alice is fourth and he only has one. I went back to my room and changed into my new stuff. The black clothes were assassins clothes, dark, they seemed to disappear in the dark, probably made by some Alice' that worked together on it. the mask was black but with red stripes on them. It seemed like there was blood on it. I wonder what my name would be. He didn't tell me.

I went to the gate, I was to early, not that it mattered but, yeah. I sat down and meditated a little till I noticed a presence coming closer, jumping from tree to tree. I stood up and saw Shurikens going towards me. I freeze them and they land on the ground. They made sound like a triangle. "Hello, Hyuuga. Why are you throwing Shurikens towards me?" he just landed in front of me and walked towards the shurikens. He tried to burn the ice away which made me laugh. "That won't unfreeze them." I laughed harder because he kept trying. Persona stepped out the darkness and seemed quit amused by the show we're putting up. "Just unfreeze it, Yume no tenshi. I kind of liked the name.

Angel of dreams. Not many would see the double meaning if they knew me. everyone wanted to have full control of their powers, all want all powers, dreams are changeable by me and also dreams could kill the person. So that's why it kind of fitted. "Alright Persona, I accept the given name." I unfroze the shurikens and walked towards him. "No hard feelings, right?" he seemed to question me and in the end he didn't say anything. Rude bastard. As if reading my thoughts Persona started to smirk. "Do you like the one who's going to watch you, or would you kill him first." I growled at Persona. "I won't kill innocent. Even though he's rude." Persona's smirk fell. "Natsume, listen to her and watch carefully. If something happens to her just go. She can handle things good on herself. She can destroy everything in a distant off 12 kilometres or more so when things go wrong or if you see Reo Mouri, immediately go." Natsume seemed to think by Reo Mouri. I invaded his mind and saw why. "Why is she angry at the king of the Yami no Tsubasa?" I growled a little. Natsume seemed to have noticed that someone read his mind and looked around. "Kokoro yome, if you're around show yourself!" I laughed. "Persona, he's quite funny." I said through giggles. Natsume glared at me. "Not as scary as Hotaru." I stuck out my tong and walked towards Persona. "Can we go now?" he nodded and I grabbed Natsume' arm. He was protesting loudly.

We arrived at the forest around the place. I knew what I had to do. "Hyuuga, stay here." And I was gone. The other side had a door. I used my X-ray vision and saw a lot of people armed with guns. One Alice among them. An barrier- Alice. I let Ice creep up the door, the people sent an alarm. I saw Natsume in the distant stand up and take a step towards me. "Stay still and sit back. Everything is fine. I'm luring the guards out so I can take the barrier- Alice out." He cursed. But hey, someone crept in his mind, again. I grinned and looked at the door. People were running inside. Screaming things. Suddenly the door was slammed open. "Find the intruder!" was shouted by someone. I hit in the trees. Being invisible to them. I saw all guards with guns outside. I stepped out of the darkness and smiled at them. "Hello all of you. My name is Yume no tenshi. Please sit down and fall asleep. All fell down.

I saw Natsume in the distant widen his eyes. I walked around to look for people who withstood it. everyone asleep. And the torture began. My nightmare Alice activated. All started to have convulsions. I just walked away like it was normal. A door was slammed again. Ten people came running out. "Hello, you're the leaders of this establishment. Sorry to destroy you. You want blood to flow so die. The barrier Alice fell to his knees. "Who are you? What are you doing to me? where the words he said before he fell blood run out of his mouth. "To answer his questions I am Yume no tenshi. And everyone with a polluted mind will die. I smiled and walked towards them. Suddenly plants started to grab towards my feet. "Interesting, an plant Alice. And what have the others? A strangler Alice. Very useful to kill isn't it?" i had lost interest in the others. I immediately stood behind him. My gun to his head. "Tell me, where is the leader of this establishment, where is Reo Mouri." My voice filled with venom. "Where is the traitor?" one spoke and made my suspensions true. "He fled to another basement." With one flick they turned to dust. "Sorry to let you die this way. Your families will know."

I turned to the building and walked inside, I had burned a hole inside. The insides crumpled where I walked room was where I entered, an archive one file was left on the table. It was about myself. I looked at it. I read. Mikan Yukihira. I grabbed it and teleported it to my room. I need to know what they knew about me. after that I looked for the file Persona had asked for. I looked to the drawers and found. I excited the room. the walls around me where black and the files out the room where gone to my room. The room now had perished.

I took one step and heard cries. Why would there be a child in here. I walked further. One room was different than the rest. It looked deathly. Not an environment for a child. It was a young girl. Long blond hair which was curled at the end. Golden eyes stared at me in fear. I looked at her pitiful state. Who would let a child go through something like this. I reached out my hand so she could grab it. she just cowered against the wall. I sat down. "I won't hurt you. Can you trust me?" she nodded insecure. "I'm going to carry you outside." I walked towards her. carefully, afraid to scare her more. I picked her up gently and walked outside. She cried and I looked down. I smiled at her as reassurance. The whole building was gone. Nothing left. The girl looked over my shoulder. The hell she had been in was gone. I walked towards Hyuuga and I turned towards the little girl. "I'm going to put you down and let you talk with my college, he's not very talkative. She looked at me as if she never wanted to separate. "Hyuuga could you stay with this girl for some moments, I have to check everyone and erase their memories." He nodded.

I turned away and walked to the people who were having nightmares. I stood in the middle and started to walk around. An purple light glowed of me. erasing every thought of the AAO, the little girl and me out of their minds." My powers weren't meant to kill, I tried to avoid it as much as possible. Sparing the innocent, as my mother put it. A tear had fallen. I teleported back to them. When I reached him he was looking at me just like the girl. he didn't seem to trust me. the girl was seemingly adoring me. "Little girl, are you alright?" she nodded and smiled at me. "We're going to take you to some place where they won't come. We are both students there, you too soon. So grab my hand" I looked at Hyuuga "Are you ready to go?" he hadn't even nodded or we were back at the academy. Persona was waiting for us. "Here is the file, and they had captured this little girl. She will stay in my room and go to school here." He nodded and asked the unspoken question in his mind "He had already fled. He is what I had concluded, a coward. But he can't escape for always." "You know I don't care for that." was his short reply.


	11. Andou

Hey everyone. i made a mistake at the beginning. so I'll tell it like this. Akino is the older brother of Tsubasa Andou. Akino liked to use the name of his mother instead of his father like Andou. so actually he's Akino Andou.

gomen.

* * *

><p>They walked away. The little girls hand in Mikan' they were talking while walking to the room. Natsume walked towards Persona. "Tell me, who is she." He was almost growling. "Someone no one really should know, an old student of me and a really powerful allay. Be glad she's on your side. She wants the ESP down." Persona turned around and left Natsume standing there, pondering over the words. "Someone special, no one gets trained by Persona if they are from normal families. She wants Reo and the ESP down, just what do they have in common, I can't see the connection. But I'll figure it out. He ruffled his hair and strutted to his room. in his room he walked around, trying to figure out the connection. He couldn't help but hate the fact that he didn't know. "Someone no one should know, just what did he mean. Everyone should be known?" he just couldn't grab it. he walked to the room of Hotaru. He knocked and got shot. The door didn't even open. At the plank above the door were installed something's. A camera, an detector, an alarm and something he couldn't figure out, but now knew was a baka- gun. "Let me in, Imai!" a robotic voice asked what he wanted. "tell me about Mikan Sakura, who is she?" it took some time and then Imai answered. "I'm not going to tell about her. you don't need to know." Silence took over and he still stood for the door. "Seriously, I pay you, give me information!" it kept silent. "I'm not selling her out. Now go or I'll shoot you with the gun 5 times and set an picture on the Gakuen Alice net." Natsume growled a little and walked away. The mystery still unsolved.<p>

The next morning when he went to class he saw the little girl from yesterday. "I'm so glad I can come with you to class." The little girl was smiling. "Hey baka, how come you can manipulate things other than ice?" "Who knows." she simply shrugged it off. "tell me or I'll set you on fire." She rolled her eyes. "Who's the baka, I have nullification, you can't burn me." "But I can burn the little girl." "No you can't." she grabbed the hand from the girl and glared at Natsume. "You're a meanie, you know!" she run away, tugging the girl with her.

He just kept standing there. Weighing his options. Going to class and getting bored with playing with the new girl or just skipping and relaxing. He settled for the first one. She seemed more interesting than the rest. While walking towards the class the girls were screaming and pleading. "Damn." He muttered under his breath. Someone next of him chuckled. "Still irritated by your fan girls?" he was just bugging me. "What do you want Shadow?" he disliked this guy, he didn't know why, he just did. "I heard some interesting news so I'm checking it out." Natsume glared. "Explain." Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "A new girl, 3 Alice, DA. Do I have to say more? I thought you were a genius." Somehow, whatever he did he ended up irritated and burning the eyesore. "You know, you're irritating me." and fire lit. Tsubasa started to run around while screaming "Put it out!" Mikan walked past and smiled. "Funny." The little girl that still had her hand smiled at the sight and laughed. "Mikan, shouldn't we help him?" "Do it, if you want." Water suddenly felt down. Soaking Tsubasa. "This is not funny! Where did the water come from!" he hated it to not know things like this. "He's funny, what's his name?" Mikan looked at the girl and sighed.

_Tsubasa Andou, heir of the The shisha no kakusa reta kage/the hidden shadows of the dark. Childhood friend MIsaki Harada. Cursed by Ryu. Alice shadow manipulation. One dead brother (Akino). Happy go lucky personality. DA/ special. three star. High school student. Rich. Parents unknown. _

I looked at him. "His name is Tsubasa Andou." Tsubasa looked at me his eyes curious. "And my lady, who are you? If I may ask?" the glimmer in his eye wasn't possible to miss. "Name's Sakura Mikan. Please stay away. I don't want anything to do with someone from the shisha no kakusa reta kage. Only Persona." I turned around. "Are you ready to go?" the little girl nodded and we left to our class. "Which clan is what your part of?" asked Natsume Tsubasa. Tsubasa was standing there with his mouth on the ground. No one was supposed to know this, or to say it better: no one should know about his clan. "None, you shouldn't know, she shouldn't know unless she is from the same clan but she isn't. who the hell is she?" he started to mutter. Natsume didn't catch all and started to walk towards the class. She was one interesting girl.

after recovering from his shock he went to the class where the said girl was supposed to be. he walked inside the classroom casually. nowhere did he see the girl sitting. "Where is Mikan Sakura?" Narumi was sweating a lot. he was nervous. "hey Tsubasa- kun! what are you doing here?" Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Again, where is Mikan Sakura?" the sweating got worse. "I let her skip this lesson because she didn't need it." Tsubasa frowned. "Why is Natsume in the class than? Can't he handle it easy to?" Natsume smirked. "So, what's the reason, gay lord?" at that moment the door got slammed open and in walked the girl it was about. Mikan Sakura. "Hey Narumi. Why didn't you just tell them I got permission from the principles? Wouldn't that be much easier?" Narumi's sweating got worse. "You're right Mikan- sam, Mikan- san." This time two boys noticed his lapsus. Natsume stood up and walked coolly to the front. "Why are you calling her sama?" Narumi seemed to choke.

"I didn't." Mikan rolled her eyes again. "Smile and smile." A smile as the sun on her face. Everyone was staring at her. wondering if she had gone crazy. "Idiotic girl, what got into you?" "Mou, I'm no baka." She putted her hands at her hips and pouted. "Baka." Sounded through the room. someone shot by the baka- gun. Mikan looked at Hotaru. "Mou, Hotaru, why did you shoot them?" on the ground lay Narumi, Tsubasa and Natsume. "They were prying too much. You deserve privacy. And Narumi is just acting suspicious." Natsume was still half conscious. Since when did Imai know privacy if it was about someone else. "I would've been fine. I've always been. Alone but fine." Hotaru didn't take it. "Then why was your smile fake?" that seemed to hurt Mikan more than the rest did before. "Real smiles are unneeded." After that she walked away. Back to the girl that she left before to clear the case. She was gone before someone could even stop her, for someone could even say 'Matte'.


	12. Miyuki

"I'm back again, did you miss me?" the little girl nodded eagerly. "What do you want to do, Miyuki?" Mikan looked at the girl, she was so lively, so innocent, even though she went to some kind of hell. Such a strong child. Miyuki was thinking. Her finger on her chin. "I don't know what you'd like to do, or if you'd like what I like, so you should decide." She was different, but the same, she wanted to pleasure everyone else.

"Miyuki, I want to get to know you so what do you like?" Miyuki smiled and turned around. "I like dancing, drawing, playing games, listening to music and loads more." She seemed more than happy. Suddenly a voice spoke. "Mikan, don't you have class now?" a dark aura behind Mikan. Miyuki cringed.

"Persona, can't you bother someone else now. You should know, better than everyone else that it's useless for me. everything they are teaching here I learned even before Akino came, so don't tell me to learn. Baka." Miyuki was speechless. Her idol spoke back to the scary man. "You sure haven't changed Mikan." Persona smiled a small smile.

"I think I shouldn't ask this as It could be my own funeral but, do you want to train?" Mikan' face lit up. "You want to train with me, Persona." Miyuki looked at both persons. Wondering why the scary man seemed scared. "Yes." Mikan smirked which made Persona back down a step. "Why is the man afraid of you?" Miyuki pointed at Mikan.

"He knows me from the past, I was his first and best student. The only one who could beat him, and still. The last time he wasn't very lucky. To say." Miyuki again looked at Persona. "Nee- chan is going to beat you!" Persona paled even more. He hit his head

"I should've never asked. I should've learned that by now." Mikan giggled and Miyuki followed. "Baka. Since when did you turn in a baka?" Persona twitched. "I'm not a baka." His voice is really emotionless. And when his voice is really emotionless he is irritated which means, for the most, shut up and run, but for Mikan, goal achieved.

"Should we make it a little bit more fair? No Alice, or one? Your choice." Mikan turned to Miyuki and smiled. "Miyuki, would it be fine to watch me train for a little? After that I'll take you to central town. It's really fun there." Miyuki nodded and strolled after Mikan and Persona. She listened to the conversation that happened between Mikan and Persona.

"Mikan, are you going to tell her your real name?"

Mikan looked at him bored. "I don't think it's needed, till now only you and Hotaru know because you've both met me before that happened. That's why you both know. The rest should just see me as a Sakura. Someone who has lived under the humans. Nothing more."

"Are you really

Fine with that, that new little girl seems trustable and she adores you. so why won't you tell her?"

Mikan closed her eyes. The sadness came back. "She might think I'm a liar, or someone like Reo because it seems like I'm after the power. Next to that there is also something else."

"What else?" Persona didn't know what this was about. What else reasons did she have?"

"Sorry, I can't even tell you. So please excuse me." Mikan started to run to the forest. Leaving Persona and Miyuki behind. "I would never think Onee- chan as someone like Reo. Reo is abusing power that he gained by the deaths of the Yukihira's. a sad smile came on Persona' his face.

"What would you do if I told you their daughter is still alive?" Miyuki halted. "I've never heard of their daughter, who is she? What's she like?" Persona smiled a little. "She doesn't want you to know it. but I'll tell you. The Yukihira daughter is Mikan. Would you believe that. That's what she means by liar and as Reo."

Persona stopped and walked further leaving Miyuki stand there processing the new information. "The one who saved me was the princess." Her eyes growing bigger. "This can't be." She collapsed on her knees. "Why doesn't she get the throne if she is the rightful heir?" shouted Miyuki.

"The only person who knows that is Mikan herself. She won't tell me a think about it." Persona disappeared in the shadows leaving Miyuki to find the place herself. But still she walked into the forest.

Unbeknownst to her Persona had planned this as a better training for Mikan. But hey who wouldn't try to think of something else than being the boxing ball yourself. His plan was simple. Distract Mikan so she walks off on her own. Forgetting Miyuki for a second.

The plan was already started early in the morning, during breakfast. Persona had put an potion, which was made on order by Nonoko, which wiped out every sign of possible tracking with any Alice. Neutralizing every possibility.

Now back to the original plan. After step one he would talk to Miyuki and leave her behind. Miyuki was, as he suspected, someone who was rather curious and would walk into the forest herself to look for her onee- chan. Than he would tell it to Mikan and he would be safe while she tried/ practiced on finding someone/ something without her powers. But as always something's backfire.


	13. the forest

Persona stepped in the clearing and immediately went flat- face on the ground.

"You're a bastard Rei. How could you plan something like that? When I'm back I'm going to bring you to the brink of dead. You won't escape me." she ran away. Leaving Persona sitting on the ground. Thinking what his punishment would be. Shuddering by the thought. "I'm going to be tortured!" some further Mikan was giggling. "That's your own fold, fool. Now back to the mission." She whispered to herself.

On the same time at a completely different place was a woman trying to figure things out. Talking to a man, slightly younger than the woman. "Shiki, who had this planned, do you have any idea?" the said man shook his head. "I don't have the slightest idea. The one who did was probably envious of your family so he should be of your clan. Next to that is the fact that he worked together with another clan. That makes the choices less, but it isn't a clue." The woman looked outside the window. "How can we figure it out." The woman spaced out. "I wonder if we could get information out that organisation. The AAO. They oppose the Alice world. They would probably hate me, right Shiki?" Shiki wasn't paying attention anymore. Looking at the door where one man was standing clad in pink, frilly clothes. "Hello, how is everything going inside the school, Narumi?" Narumi had his head low. It was not every day that someone would speak with the highest of the vampire world. Yuka looked at him. "Narumi, rise. You shouldn't bow. We're friends, all of us." She pouted. "Yuka- sama, I've got some news. Some days ago a girl was brought in. she looked like you. Her name Mikan Sakura Yukihira. She's your daughter you kept hidden isn't it?" Yuka smiled. "Your right. Looked up some information by controlling people again? Or did you eavesdrop on someone again?" Narumi turned red and scratched the back of his head. "I. uhm. I eavesdropped on our principle while he was talking to her." Shiki was snickering. "You'll never change." Yuka walked around and stood before Narumi. "Who's looking after her? you?" Narumi shook his head again. "For the most time Persona is looking after her the time she comes to class it's me or the other teacher. She skipped almost all the classes. " he was pouting while crying. Now Shiki burst out in laughter. "That sounds like Mikan. Why would she come. She knows it already?" was what Yuka commented. "Is she a monster?" Narumi was wide eyed. "No one should know all, not at that age." Shiki had calmed down and composed himself. "You should know she is different. She already mastered all the Alice in the world at the age of eight. Would that be considered normal? Is it really so shocking to figure out she is that smart. Would there be anything left to do other than that if your locked up in a tower where no one comes or talked with you?" Narumi was silent. Still sobbing lightly. "Narumi, this may seem unnecessary, but you know you've been here for quite some time already. Wouldn't they miss you in the school?" she said it more as a statement than a question. Immediately Narumi paled even further. "Goodbye." He was gone. "So Shiki, Mikan is already in the school, Persona is there also. Should we worry?" Shiki seemed to think and came up with an answer. "Nope, we shouldn't fear. At most we could fear for the school to be destroyed."

Back to the mission from Mikan. She was walking in the forest aimlessly for some time before getting slightly irritated. "I'm really going to kill Rei when I'm done." she sighed and sat down. "Calm down, calm down." She started to think. I can do it the easy way. The easy way, simply as it seemed controlling all the trees to go back to being a seed for the time being while she went to Miyuki. She tried to use the power but she didn't got to the full extend. "That bastard. He also put something in my food.' She thought. She stood up and closed her eyes. "No Alice's? no problem." If I'm right my senses should still be good. She started thinking up ways to find Miyuki. She heard a growl in the distant. Immediately she shot up and started run/ jumping through the trees. Arriving on the place where the sound came from in an instant. She saw six giant wolf like creatures. They were closing something in. it was small enough h to be completely hidden by their bodies. A small whimper came from that small space. Enough for Mikan to realize who it was. She walked in on the group of creatures and her eyes started glowing. "Get away from the girl this instant or suffer the consequences." Her voice deadly. the creatures walked back slowly, as of afraid to make an suspicious movement. Mikan walked to the person in the midst as suspected it was Miyuki.

The little girl was curled up as a ball and sobbing. Her eyes firmly closed. Afraid to open her eyes to see the creatures. Shivering over her whole body. Warm arms surrounded her. "Calm down now, I'm her, the creatures are gone." Mikan tried to soothe her. the girl opened her eyes and jumped around to hug Mikan. "I, I was so scared, they, they tried to eat me. I was afraid you wouldn't come." She was still sobbing. "I'll be there for you when you need me. I promise." She held up her pink. "Pinky promise." The little girl brightened and linked her pink with Mikan' "Now I'm going to punish someone for planning something like this." Mikan grew darker. Her eyes turned red for a moment. A terrifying scene. She picked up the girl on her shoulder and started to run. Easily evading every branch that were in her way.

They arrived in the clearing in a couple of minutes. Persona was sneaking away when they arrived and started to run. Mikan putted Miyuki down and started to run. In full speed running into Persona. After that the punishment started. When finished she teleported him to the infirmary. She wasn't so cold hearted to let him


End file.
